dwmicardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dalek-James
Sorry. I didn't intend that to be me asking you to sort them out. I had just wrongly assumed you had done them already. What I have been doing is just tidying up the pages so they show the complete lists and are a bit easier to navigate around. It's like the common page. There have been cards with no pages listed there for a long time. Powotae (talk) 00:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMGP1350.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 15:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) From the Admin Dear Dalek-James, I've noticed you've been editing a lot of this Wiki recently, I don't mind that at all, you can add the relevent pages for cards and other topics related as I am not keeping up to date with the DWMI Cards. 2 things I ask for though is that you add the pages to the right categories such as the levels (rare, common, etc.), type (monster, doctor, etc.) and series (series 1, classics, etc.), and others; the other thing is that I would like you stop advertising your website on all of the card pages, as it is not in conjunction with this Wikia. Feel free to advertise it all over your User page but please not on official information pages at it would be classed as spam. Thank you, from Oliver (talk) 13:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is how to add Top 10 Pages: Click "Admin" at the bottom of the page on your Wiki, then click "Wiki Features", and scroll down until you see 'Top 10 Lists' cand click "Disabled" which will then enable the feature. Oliver (talk) 18:11, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Others Hi, just to let you know, I have added all the missing 5/5 unit ratings categories for the cards in the main set of 165. I don't have access to a complete set of extreme ones so left them out. Powotae (talk) 15:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I only did the original set though. I could do the unit 4 etc for those cards too if you like, imo the easiest way to do that would be to take each card in turn filling in missing info and adding pictures and unit rating links as required. At the moment I am focusing on my card games page but can look at doing it after if I have time. Also I have been disappointed with there being no standardisation in the info for each card, I would like to make them the same layout as the few cards info I have uploaded (time permitting). what's your opinion on this? FYI, I don't watch much Dr Who so don't know what series to link to on the cards I add. Hi, I have added vestiform and red-eye ood pages, but not many categories for them, you seem really hot on what categories to add, so thought I would let you know. Also Bronze daleks doesnt have a series linked to it. thanks Powotae (talk) 16:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding those Series numbers. I noticed you edited card 066 today, thanks, but I had changed the information I type slightly from the format you have there, namely the card number being listed first. (see the previous card numbers). All the cards up to 065 should now be complete with links to unit ratings, type of card (eg Doctor) and Rarity (eg Common) now. I have added 3 card pages though, so if you could fill out the series numbers on them it would be great, thanks. werewolf Clockwork robots headless clone Edit: I have also added the following adventure cards today, the pictures will be uploaded later. Howling Hags (card 073) and the following card numbers 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 82, 83, 84, 87, 88 Powotae (talk) 14:42, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, thanks for sorting out the Ultimate errors on the Ultra Rare page. I have checked over the level pages and all the original and extreme card links are now all added to them, but none of the ultimates apart from the ones you have added. (Rare and Ultra rare sections). Edit: I have decided it is more important to have the list of cards at least, as it looks like you have not uploaded all of the ultimates. I thought you had done that. I have found a list and will be sorting them out next week, making links to pages which don't exist as needed, in the same format as you have been uploading the ultimate cards ( name (number) ). I hope to be able to do both your page on the ultimate collection, and the Rare / Ultra rare pages I edited yesterday.Powotae (talk) 10:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Edited Powotae (talk) 10:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC)